


Раб

by akino_ame



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akino_ame/pseuds/akino_ame





	Раб

Амон любит Лейтенанта.

Тот послушен любому приказу, ловит каждое слово, преданный, верный, словно пес. Его не нужно просить и уговаривать, Лейтенант сам подходит ближе, опускается на колени, расстегивает чужие штаны и стаскивает их. Он слишком давно знает Амона, чтобы не понять, чего тот хочет.

От Лейтенанта пахнет потом и солью, и еще немного — озоном, будто недавно прошел дождь. Он скупо целует бедро — его длинные усы щекочут кожу, — гладит жесткой, покрытой мозолями ладонью колено и тут же берет в рот.

Хороший, послушный раб.

Его губы плотно обхватывают головку, и это похоже на разряд электрической дубинкой. Амон знает, он сам проверял их действие на себе. Ведь нельзя быть уверенным в оружии, если ты сам не испытал его на своей шкуре. Все нужно делать самому. 

Но Лейтенанту он верит, как себе.

Мурашки растекаются по коже тонким слоем, прозрачной пленкой из мелких пупырышек, наваливается немота, подгибаются колени. Но стоит Лейтенанту пропустить член немного глубже, обхватить губами у основания и сжать головку стенками горла, Амон тихонько вскрикивает. Теперь — слишком остро, слишком жарко. По телу огнем прокатывается желание, жжет от прикосновений одежды, даже ноет несуществующий шрам на лице. Амону хочется стянуть маску и потереть горящую кожу, проверить, не появилось ли следов на самом деле.

Но этого делать нельзя. По лицу уже стекает пот, щекочет лоб и щеки, скапливается под маской, кажется, даже капает на грудь. Плотный, вязкий воздух неохотно стекает в легкие, комната оборачивается вокруг живым удавом, сдавливает со всех сторон, заставляет притиснуться ближе друг к другу.

Лейтенант берет член в руку, гладит второй мошонку, перекатывает пальцами яйца. Он не стонет, не пытается потереться членом о ногу, не сжимает бедра. Он — прямой, словно дубинка, кажется, коснись, и наэлектризованные волосы встанут дыбом, запляшут в воздухе искры.

Амон хрипло дышит, кусает соленые губы, стискивает пальцы на встрепанных жестких волосах Лейтенанта. Тот сжимает пальцами ягодицы, расслабляет горло. Кончики его пальцев впиваются в мышцы, поглаживают и мнут, словно тело Амона — глина. 

Может, так оно и есть. Мышцы, верные, не подводившие мышцы, превращаются в желе, колени подгибаются, с губ срывается хриплое дыхание. Маска душит, не дает дышать, но снять ее — самоубийство. Амон закрывает глаза, мелко толкается в теплый, влажный рот, кладет ладонь под подбородок Лейтенанта, чуть сжимает пальцы. Ровно настолько, чтобы чувствовать движение члена в его горле.

В комнате — невыносимо жарко. Повлажневшая форма липнет к спине, штаны и трусы оплетают ноги, словно колодки. Амон стонет, с силой стискивает зубы и поглаживает взмокший затылок Лейтенанта.

Кровь будто сходит с ума, бьется в венах, кипит и пенится. Это кровь виновата: заставляет Амона чуть слышно просить, заставляет забыть обо всем на свете. На одно короткое мгновение ему становится страшно. Лейтенант не имеет ни грана силы, ни крупицы, все, что он может — махать электрическими дубинками. Но в то же время его власть — безгранична, словно он — сильнейший маг крови. Если бы он приказал...

Но Лейтенант фанатично предан ему. 

В горле сухо, сердце гулко колотится в груди, Амон облизывает губы, обдирает загрубевшую кожицу и тяжело опирается на плечи Лейтенанта. Стискивает пальцами жесткую ткань, комкает и сминает. Волна дрожи накатывает, словно прибой, расползается зябкими мурашками по коже.

Амон громко, не скрываясь, стонет и кончает.

Лейтенант сглатывает все, до капли, утирает губы рукавом формы и поднимается с колен. На его зеленых штанах отчетливо видно влажное пятно. И, прежде чем Амон успевает схватить его за рукав, выскальзывает из комнаты. Лейтенант сам знает границы дозволенного. Он любит Амона, как верный пес — хозяина.

Амон с трудом натягивает штаны, опускается на стул, тяжело дыша, стаскивает маску, проводит пальцами по влажной коже. Кончики розовеют, словно обожженные. Он зло трет кожу платком, не глядя стирает краску, смешанную с потом. В груди противно ноет.

Амон выбрасывает покрасневший кусок ткани в мусорное ведро, достает зеркало и краску, снова наносит ее на лицо. За долгие годы он так привык к этому, что ему не нужно быть внимательным. Руки действуют сами по себе, кисть щекочет кожу, краска ложится ровно.

Иногда Амону хочется рассказать Лейтенанту правду, хочется проверить его верность и преданность, но он так привык к своей лжи, что уже сам в нее верит.

Или просто боится правды.


End file.
